Secrets of the American Teenager
by LoveCost
Summary: Adrian has had a terrible summer and her year will only get worst when she falls for a new guy.Will he Ex-Ricky help or will he be busy with someone not so new? All the Characters are included going through some Drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or it's characters. Only the characters which I create are mine._

Story Takes Place after Adrian has had an abortion, the summer has been horrible and Her senior year will be even worst. And she won't be the only one having a bad year.

Adrian sighed as she on her front porch. She always appreciated the beautiful summer weather, but this summer seemed a miserable one. She would be exactly four months and seven weeks pregnant today hadn't she not had the abortion. And although she still believed the choice she made was the best one she could make. For Herself and even though Ben couldn't see it she made the best choice for him too. Ben hadn't taken it pretty well but he never did agree with her choice. He never really made up his mind what he wanted his choice to be. So Adrian made the choice for them both.

And she accepted it and learned to live with it. But life didn't seem to just go on, life seemed like a continuation from that choice she and Ben had made. Ben always seemed awkward around her, and since Madison had spilled the beans to Amy like she suspected she would. He and Amy had broken up, and he'd been trying desperately ..no pathetically to win her back. So that meant steering- somewhat clear of Adrian. And Although Adrian never had any feelings for Ben she really could use a friend. A friend like Grace promised to be a un-judging friend that would be there for her no matter what. But after Adrian actually did go through with the abortion, she was always trying to get Adrian to go to church and repent. As if Adrian needed the added guilt she got that enough from home. Because although her father said everything would be okay, and he would love her no matter what she never seemed to get that feeling from him. After everything was said and done Ruben worked long hours, was barely home and when he was things were always so tense. Adrian knew he hated her, he probably even regretted even coming back into her life to begin with. Amy hated her, but she was the only person Adrian didn't care about. It wasn't as if they were really "friends" anyway. And the way Adrian saw it Amy declared war first with kissing Ricky when they were actually dating, she only slept with Ben when they were broken. So to hell with her. Of course though, everyone rallied behind poor little teenage mother, brokenhearted Amy. To everyone Amy was this innocent little victim and Adrian was the big bad slut wolf.

Adrian was pretty sure everyone knew, since their town was pretty small and news typically travels fast. So Adrian was pretty sure, she was hated by just about everyone not only for corrupting innocent Ben Boykewich but committing one of the biggest sins and having an abortion. So she had no friends, No boyfriend, her family was falling apart. And to make things worst Ricky was pulling up to drop off John the way he does around this time everyday, so not was it torture inside her house it was torture outside. Because even though she put on a brave face and said she didn't care if Ricky ignored her existence it crushed her inside especially since she had to see him go over to Amy's everyday. Adrian tried hard to ignore him, as she heard his car door close, she so badly wanted to glance over to see how he looked. But she didn't want to give him the benefit of catching her gawking at him.

"Screw this, I'm getting out here" Adrian said digging into her tight jeans and pulling out her car keys. Taking a quick glance over Adrian paused as she locked eyes with Ricky. And though they were a great distance apart she could see he wanted so bad to come over to speak to her. But his pride wouldn't let him, Adrian knew Ricky like the back of her hand and she knew as much as this was killing her it was killing him too. The moment passed as the Juergens' door opened and Ricky entered. Adrian rolled her eyes and opened her car door. She quickly started the car, and began backing up. When before she could even press her foot down on the breaks she backed into a gorgeous red BMW. She hoped there wasn't any major damage. She jumped out of her car, just as the driver had. Thankfully it was a guy, if there was damage she could sweet-talk her way out of it. As he neared closer Adrian raised a brow, he was a very attractive male.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry I didn't even see you" Adrian apologized, the guy smiled exposing his deep gorgeous dimples that emphasized his already beautiful smile.

"It's okay it doesn't seem to be any damage, maybe a couple of scratches but you were speeding THAT fast to do any real damage. Next time I'll know to watch out when I See you backing out " He said chuckling a little.

"Next time?" Adrian asked confused.

"I'm your new neighbor Christian, well Me and My family just moved across the street"

"The Lopez family"

"Sí hermosa chica" Adrian Blushed at the complement he'd given.

"I didn't realize they had any kids though, when they moved in I just saw them two"

"Yeah I just finished up football camp and since school starts in a next week. I just coming into the neighborhood before you ran me down" Adrian began giggling.

"Una vez más lo siento" Adrian apologized once again. Adrian smirked as she looked him over he was breath-taking and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"It's cool I'm just pulling your leg anyway"

"So your going to school around here" Adrian inquired.

"Yeah I'll be a senior at Grant High" Adrian smirked as she began walking back to her car.

"Well I'm glad there wasn't any damage, I guess I'll see you next week then." Christian smirked as well.

"So I take it, we'll be seeing in each other in the halls" Adrian winked as she got back into her car.

" I guess we will" She said before taking off. Maybe Senior year won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or it's characters. Only the characters which I create are mine._

Chapter 1

Adrian sat in her car, watching all the students rush in with excitement so happy to be back. She could just imagine everyone linking up with their friends talking about their amazing summer, Boyfriend and Girlfriends reunited holding hands down the hall. It made her sick.

"To Hell with it" Adrian thought out loud. Adrian wasn't the kind of person to let what people said get to her, she was tough she had to be. Besides no one really ever had the guts to really challenge her to her face. Everyone knew what a tough cookie Adrian was. Turning the car off, Adrian checked her make-up in the mirror and decided to just get it over with.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder Adrian climbed out slamming the car door behind her. And just like that she turned on her classic Adrian attitude from the walk, to that smirk that screamed "sex kitten". Adrian could put on a show like the best of them, and just as the doors flew open and she entered the hallway. Like a Bad nightmare, there was Amy and Ricky of course chatting it up. Amy laughing and Ricky doing that thing Adrian hated to see him do with other girls, that thing where he leaned over them and flashed them that to die for smile that Adrian swore was only meant for her.

"Adrian.. Hey" Adrian spun around and her heart felt less heavy, her eyes glossed over. She was genuinely happy to see Ben Boykewich. After everything they'd been through together and how close they'd gotten she could honestly say she'd missed him.

"Ben Hi" She smiled, and he smiled back. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Adrian could feel Amy staring over Ricky's shoulder her eyes burning a hole through them. "She's staring you know"

"Who" Ben questioned glancing over his shoulder. "Amy"

"Yeah, I don't think she likes you talking to me. How are things going between you two anyway" Adrian rolled her eyes to show her complete discontent with talking about Amy.

"I know you don't care Adrian, but It's nice that you asked. She doesn't hate me anymore, we're actually talking and we're even at the crossroads of Friends and Lovers. I know Amy still loves me and I'll always love her. She just has to get past…" Ben trailed off realizing he was headed down a swore subject.

"To get past the fact that you got me Pregnant" Ben opened his mouth to say something but closed it, and simply melted in Adrian's soft brown orbes. He could see that very tough "Adrian Wall" come down. And he saw what she'd only let him see a few times before, she let him get a glimpse of the vulnerable side of herself.

"You know I wanted to call you so many times Adrian but I never know what to say. I never even know how to feel myself. I guess I never even asked. But how are you" Adrian looked down a tight lump forming in her throat, her chest racing. She didn't know where to begin.

"Ben" Adrian cringed at the sound of that voice, Ben sighed knowingly he couldn't say he was annoyed because each time he hears Amy's voice he feels it's a blessing she's even speaking to him. But still the timing sucks.

"Adrian.." Ben starts and Adrian rolls her eyes.

"Just go Ben"

"Adrian I'll call you okay"

"Don't bother I'm fine, Go talk to Amy" And with that Adrian walks off, Pausing for a moment to lock eyes with Amy before turning her nose up and rolling her eyes. Doing her normal Diva style stomp off.

"What were you guys talking about"

"I was just talking to her Amy , seeing how she was doing. I haven't seen that much of Adrian at all this summer"

"You sound disappointed" Amy said crossing her arms, with a brow raised.

"I'm not, I loved spending time with you. Working our way back to each other"

"But.."

"But nothing, Amy I have no interest in Adrian I never did and I never will. I love you and only one. I care about Adrian solely as a friend I just don't know I rarely see her but every time I do see Adrian she looks sad or something. I'm just kind of worried about her" Ben said as he looked down the hall after Adrian who had stopped off at her Locker.

"Adrian's a big girl she can take care of herself, she's probably sad because she has no real friends and Ricky wants nothing to do with her"

"Is that what you guys were talking about"

"Huh…What" Amy replied confused.

"You and Ricky I saw you guys talking, What were you talking about if you don't mind my asking" Ben asked as he adjusted the strap of his backpack to his shoulder.

"Nothing..Well we were just talking about who was going to pick John up from the nursery today"

"Oh….So he told you he wants nothing to do with Adrian" Ben asked again.

"He's told me that all summer long, and I think he's made it very clear by ignoring her the whole summer as well. Why does it matter if he wants anything to do with Adrian or not"

"It doesn't matter, I just don't get that same feeling from him. I think he misses Adrian more than he let's on." Amy rolled her eyes, She hated Ben for still caring about Adrian in any shape or form and she hated that he could be right.

Ricky didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he watched her while no one was looking. He liked it better that way, to admire her when no one knew he was admiring. To call her the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, without her rolling her eyes because she didn't believe him. His heart racing because it'd been so long since he'd watched Adrian, without her knowing it. He loved the feeling he got by just watching her, be natural. Not trying to put a show on for other people, not overly swaying her hips to get attention from guys, not flirting with some creep that he'd later have to find and tell him "To stay away or else". He'd liked to watch her when she was just herself, when she thought no one was looking.

"You know, If her head explodes I'll be an eye-witness to this attack" Ricky rolled his eyes, he would know the sarcasm a mile away.

"Ashley, what were you doing watching me from corner or something"

"Yeah because I have nothing better to do than watch you- watch Adrian. It's the whole reason I come to school" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't watching Adrian do anything, I was just spaced out for a minute anyway what happened last night after I left" Suddenly, Ashley a girl Ricky kept forgetting over and over again was only fifteen looked her age, innocence written across her face. And she actually seemed flustered.

"And you care because…"

"Because…because I do now what happened"

"We talked all night and then he tricked me into having sex with him and now I think I'm carrying his child"

"That's not funny Ashley, don't talk about getting pregnant even as a joke" Ricky scolded Ashley he hated her jokes about Amy and he hated her jokes about sex.

"I know you're a dad and all but your not my dad"

"I know I'm not your dad, Ashley and I'm not trying to be your dad. I'm just trying to look after you, I care about you okay" Ashley glanced up her rosy cheeks the only thing that shined on her pretty pale face. Ricky cursed himself in his mind as her eyes began to sparkle and he knew what she was thinking.

"You do" Even if Ashley was trying to hide the very "schoolgirl crush" way it sound. She'd failed and it made a new feeling sink into Ricky's stomach a feeling of guilt and shame wash over him.

"Yeah Ashley's you're John's aunt, Amy's sister Of course I care about you…" Ricky trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Jack and some new guy walking up to Adrian. Only Jack quickly walked off leaving her alone with creep. His eyes lowered and the muscles in his jaws flexed.

"You just don't care about me, the way you do Adrian" Ricky snapped his attention back to Ashley.

"Ashley you're a kid, and not only…."

"I'm not a kid" Ashley protested.

"And not only that, Your Amy's sister and John's aunt we can't"

"Did you forget Ricky we already did" Ricky's eyes flew open as he glanced over his shoulder fearfully hoping no one could overhead their conversation. Ricky grabbed Ashley's arm pulling her around the fairly empty corner.

"Ashley I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that"

"We agreed we wouldn't talk about the kiss but we never said anything…."

"Ashley, look be quiet before someone hears you, I'm sorry I took advantage of you…but please you can't say anything about…." Ashley smirked rolling her eyes.

"Geez calm down Ricky, I won't say anything. I know if Amy or my parents ever found out, they'd make it impossible for you to see John. I was just pulling your leg okay" Ashley flashed a smiled that he was sure was fake, but he really didn't like the alternative of pressing her on it.

"like I said Ashley I'm really sorry I took advantage of you"

"look Ricky I'm not Amy I don't think that everything is your fault I have a mind of my own and surprise surprise, I'm very capable of making my own decisions."

"I know but…"

"But nothing Ricky look it's fine and if your pushing this Griffin and Me thing, So I can get over you relax. I'm not going to try to jump your bones at least not again." Ricky opened his mouth to tell her to count it out, to stop making jokes like that but before he even had the chance to, she spun around just as the bell rung and walked away. All the while Ricky couldn't shake that feeling that his "situation" with Ashley with was going to blow up in his face.

"So can I walk you to class"

"How exactly would you do that you don't know your way around" Adrian teased, Christian blushed smiling exposing his gorgeous dimples that made, Adrian gush somewhat like a typical teenage girl.

"Uh…Your right, How about you help me find mine" He said with a confused smile pulling his schedule out of his pocket. Adrian giggled snatching his schedule out of his hand and walking away. Christian smirked as he watched her hips sway to some unknown beat, he raised a brow and he jogged to catch up with her.

"Ouch Mrs. Simpson the hardest math teacher in the state of California"

"Your kidding right, aww man just what I need my senior year. I suck so bad in math the last time I saw an A was when everyone was still able to add up on their fingers. You think she's a lonely housewife so starved for attention she'd pass me if I show her my abs" Adrian giggled rolling her eyes.

"You know the old quarterback tried that last year"

"Yeah and what happened"

"Well I can assume you're the new quarterback right" Christian nodded confused.

"Yeah and….."

"Well let's just say the coach has a no fail policy"

"I'm Screwed"

"Don't be so sure, I heard you have the biggest math geek in your class" Adrian smirked as she stopped in front of her class room.

"Cool you think he'll be cool with letting me cheat off him" Christian asked, glancing down at his schedule and then back at the classroom door. Realizing he'd arrived to his class.

"No, but if SHE'S in a good mood, she may decide to tutor you" And with a smirk, Adrian opened the classroom door, Christian smiled realizing he'd made friends with the hottest math geek in the school.

"Ms. Lee I guess you and your friend didn't hear the bell ring" Adrian rolled her eyes, opening her mouth with a smart-ass come back but before she could even finish. Mr. Simpson spoke again.

"Oh and Mr. Underwood, Your late as usual" Adrian froze hearing that last name and she'd prayed their was another Underwood she'd never heard of at the school. But as Ricky brushed passed her simply mumbling a "sorry" and "it won't happen again". She was sure this would be her most dreaded class of the year.

"What was that about" Christian asked as he and Adrian took the last two seat available, conveniently right in front of Ricky.

"Nothing, he's my Ex"

"Bad Break-up"

"The worst" Adrian said glancing over shoulder as Ricky shot daggers her way, Adrian scoffed rolling her eyes at him.

"His loss" Christian said as he gave a sly smirk over to Ricky right before throwing his arm over Adrian's shoulder.


End file.
